Family, Love and Revenge
by Snarry4life
Summary: Harry Over hears something life changing. Who is Harry's Family ? How will Harry kill Voldemort? How will Harry deliver a much deserved Revenge to those who Hurt him ?
1. Chapter 1

The war was getting worse, so much worse that the Orders Spy had been found out. Thankfully Professor Snape was still alive. Lucius and Draco Malfoy became spies in replace for Snape but as is it was, Voldemort was less trusting of his followers, even his loyal followers were treated just as badly as Voldemort's enemies. More and more Muggles and Muggle-borns were killed daily; it was now a common sight to see Death Eaters walking around in full garb all over Diagon-alley and Hogsmade. The Ministry had practically failed, Aurors couldn't do anything, and any Aurors that went rogue were tortured for hours then killed as an example to stand down.

On Harry's 16th birthday he was collected from the Dursley's and had to stay put at 12 Grimmald place. Unknown to the Order meeting that was going on at the time, they had some people listening in on them, and Harry had just arrived.

*Flashback*

_**Dumbledore called the meeting to order as everyone settled down. Dumbledore spoke; "The new school year is starting and as we know, Sirius Black died to his own and Harry's stupidity. Now I need, you three to be more useful this year, as such I will pay you all extra for being friends with young Harry. Now Miss Weasley your job is to get closer to Harry, by the time the war is over you will become Lady Potter. Mr Weasley and Miss Granger, this year you will both receive defence training, your job is as always keep Harry ignorant of the Wizarding World. Now on the last note before our spies, Professor Snape and Harry arrive here, is Sirius's Will reading is in two weeks, Harry is absolutely not going. I can only imagine what Black must have left him. If young Harry writes to you Remus asking any questions, it is imperative that you keep him in the dark. **_

*End Flashback*

Harry Potter stood in the shadows with the Malfoy's and Snape, a single tear travelled down his face. Silent as a ghost they crept back out of Grimmald Place. Snape nodded to Lucius and Draco, a silent message passed between them. Lucius and Draco Apparated away, Snape put a firm hand on Harry's shoulder and Apparated as well.

Landing out the front of Gringotts bank, Harry snapped out of his haze and walked up the stairs and into the stone building with determination. After a few words with the Goblin up the front, the four of them were led into a lavish looking office, the walls were Silver, the floor black marble and the chandelier were diamonds. They seated themselves in black leather couches and waited for the Manager of the Potter accounts to make his appearance.

A goblin walked in dressed in a black suit with black work shoes. "Mr Potter, glad to finally meet you. I have sent you multiple letters asking you to come to Gringotts over the years, but it seems you were too good for –…"

Harry jumped up from his seat; he hated being treated like he was spoilt and people thinking he would get to them when the time would benefit him.

"I never got any letters, from you or Gringotts; as far as I can tell Dumbledore has been stopping my mail from coming to me! How dare you assume that I am too good for you! That's not the case at all."

The Goblin was silent for almost a full minute, staring at Harry; finally he closed his eyes, sighed and apologized to the Wizard.

"I apologize Mr Potter. My name is Ragnok, Head of the Potter Accounts, Mr Potter what can I do for you today?"

Harry pinched the base of his nose, much like Professor Snape does and waved away the Apology. "Manager Ragnok, I would like the statements of the Potter Accounts, the Potter Family Tree and I want to see my God Fathers Will, Sirius Black."

Ragnok bowed once and promised to be back with everything in two minutes. They waited in peace until Ragnok came back.

10 Vaults the Potter Family had. Harry only knew about his trust fund, until Dumbledore mentioned Ginny Weasley being Lady Potter, he knew there at least had to be a main Vault. Harry didn't expect 10. As Harry finished reading through all the Bank statements and the Withdrawals Harry was practically foaming at the mouth with anger, his hands were shaking as he gripped the Withdrawal statements and handed them over to Mr Malfoy. As Harry moved on to read the Potter Family Tree, Lucius Malfoy's eyebrows were almost up to his hair line. Draco was reading over his shoulder. Draco moved away stunned, Dumbledore was stealing from a Potter account and using that money to pay people to spy on Potter. His Best Friends weren't even his friends, oh no the Weasley's had been getting paid since First Year and Granger had been getting paid since Second Year.

Weasley Family - $15.000 Galleons per year – Since 2002 to date = $75.000 Galleons

Ronald Weasley - $ 8.000 Galleons per year – Since 2002 to date = $40.000 Galleons

Ginny Weasley - $ 8.500 Galleons per year – Since 2003 to date = $34.000 Galleons

Hermione Granger - $ 9.000 Galleons per year – Since 2003 to date = $36.000 Galleons

Remus Lupin - $ 10.000 Galleons per year – Since 1991 to date = $160.000 Galleons

After Draco adding what everyone got in his head, he started to feel sorry for Potter. He couldn't imagine what it must feel like for Potter to just find out that your friends have been lying to you and being paid a bucket load for it. Dumbledore had taken out a total of $20.000 Galleons every year since 1991 to fund the Order of the Phoenix that's not mentioning all the money he had taken out to pay the Blood Traitors, Mudblood and Werewolf, that alone added up to; $345.000. A total of what Dumbledore had stolen was $665.000 Galleons that Potter would have to demand back.

Draco spoke up; it didn't make any sense to him.

"Why do they dress shabby and have second hand stuff when they can clearly afford to live at least a middle class life, it doesn't make any sense to me."

Harry answered his question. "It makes perfect sense if you had the childhood I did. The whole reason I rejected your friendship First Year. It makes perfect sense, if you are an abused kid like I am."

Snape made the mistake of snorting and scoffing at the mention of Harry Bloody Potter and Abuse in the same sentence.

Only the Malfoy's and the Ragnok noticed the look in Harry's eyes. Harry quietly asked Ragnok for a pensieve and pulled 4 long strings of his memory, placing them into the pensieve before turning to Snape and openly sneering at him.

"Well here you go Sir. My Memories of my Childhood have a good long look, if you want to scoff at my childhood then fine, but do it after you have seen everything!"

Snape stood up and went over to the Pensieve before looking back at the Malfoy's and Harry nodding at them silently gave them permission to go in as well.

*Harry Potter's Childhood Memories*

_**2yrs old ~ The Dursley's sitting at the dining room table having dinner, Dudley in his high chair, Harry sitting in the corner waiting for something to eat, only after they had finished did they serve Harry, left over burnt Vegetables. **_

_**Harry being bathed by his aunt in the laundry tub, either boiling hot water or freezing cold water while being scrubbed with a hard scrubbing brush. **_

_**Harry accidently drops a glass while wiping up, his aunt washing up and Vernon yelling at Harry of how much of an unworthy freak he is. Harry dropped the glass, it breaks and Vernon takes Harry by the arm grabs the wooden spoons and gives him 15 hard smacks on his bum before lifting him up and bodily throwing him into the Cupboard under the stairs. **_

_**4 yrs old ~ Harry being kicked, pinched, punched and bitten by his cousin while Petunia and Vernon carry on and praise Dudley for 'Teaching the Freak his place.' **_

_**Harry trying to get away from his cousin and kicks him in the leg, Dudley screams, Petunia goes and comforts Dudley while Vernon puts all his weight on Harry's leg and breaks it, before again throwing him into the cupboard under the stairs. **_

_**Harry receives nothing on his Birthday's or Christmas'. **_

_**Harry being the Dursley's personal slave, doing all the housework, unnessiary chores and cooking from 5 years old and onwards. **_

_**Being the subject of 'Harry Hunting' with Dudley and his friends. **_

_**7 yrs old ~ coming home from Muggle Primary School and doing better than Dudley on a math and spelling test. Vernon taking off his belt and belting Harry with it for 'showing up his Son' **_

_**Aunt Marge setting her bulldogs on Harry. Egging them on to attack him, while the Dursley's sit back and laugh. **_

_**9/10 yrs old ~ Aunt Marge buying a custom made bamboo cane for Vernon to use on Harry. Aunt Marge teaching/demonstrating to Vernon how to use it on Harry to get the maximum results. Vernon practicing not two hours after she leaves. **_

_**Dudley lying and getting Harry into trouble so he can watch Harry get beaten. **_

_**Every summer when he came home from Hogwarts. The chores increased, the food was less and less, and the beatings came more and more. After blowing up Marge, Vernon got a whip with a razor at the tip of it, Harry was whipped for 40 to 50 lashes until all you could see on his back was blood, the whippings came once a week. **_

_**All through the memories they watched as Harry was starved and beaten his way through his childhood.**_

*End of Harry's Childhood Memories*

The Malfoy's and Snape came out looking grey. Once they found their back to the couches they collapsed, each wishing they didn't go into the pensieve.

"Enjoy the show?" a cold voice reached their ears. Draco shivered and shook his head, not opening his eyes.

Snape flew up in a rage. "Idiot boy, why didn't you tell anyone, why didn't you tell Dumbledore or your head of House?"

Harry turned and looked at Snape with such ice cold eyes; Snape unintentionally took a step back.

"I did tell somebody, I did tell Dumbledore hell I begged him to let me stay at Hogwarts, he only ever said I was overreacting, and that my family loves me. I did tell McGonagall but she brushed it off, never did anything to help me. I told the Weasley's; they claimed they couldn't do anything about it, because of the Blood wards that Dumbledore set. I told Pomfrey and she said she would take it up with Dumbledore, I thought maybe, just maybe with Physical proof that he would believe me. I told Moody, I told Lupin, I told Sirius, and he was the only one that was trying to help me. But now he is DEAD! I thought you would see the truth in our occlumancey lessons last year, but you didn't. I thought I could trust you, but you have only ever seen James Potter!

I am nothing like my father. James Potter was a BULLY! You are everything he was, a BULLY SIR!

MY NAME IS HARRY! JUST HARRY.

I TRUSTED YOU, I THOUGHT YOU WOULD SEE ME, YOU WOULD HELP ME, LIKE YOU HELP ALL THE OTHER ABUSED CHILDREN AT HOGWARTS, AND NONE OF THE OTHER TEACHERS GAVE A OWLS HOOT. WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ME! WHY DIDN'T YOU SEE ME!

I AM JUST HARRY!

DO YOU UNDERSTAND NOW! DO YOU SEE ME NOW!

Why do you think I let the Malfoy's go into to my Memories with you, so you would be forced to see, so you couldn't bullshit your way out of the truth?

Why didn't you see me?"

Harry whispered the last part with tears in his eyes, as he handed a piece of parchment to Lucius Malfoy and walked out of the room.

No one said anything after Harry left. 15 minutes later Lucius Malfoy started looking over the Parchment of the Family Tree and froze, re read and re read it over, passed the parchment over to his Son and left the room to find his scared, hurt Nephew, which up until 10 minutes ago Lucius didn't know existed.

After seeing those memories Lucius was already fuming, already planning on tearing those Muggles from limb to limb, now knowing that Harry was flesh and blood, well now the Dursley's have messed with the wrong Family, but first he had to find and comfort his Nephew?

A goblin led Lucius to a small private sitting room, Harry was curled up on the couch crying his eyes out, and after the life he has had, Lucius couldn't blame him. Lucius sat on the couch and gathered Harry into his arms and just held him, not saying anything, just gently running his fingers threw his hair, holding him close and kissing him on his forehead.

Family always came first in the Malfoy household. Lucius Malfoy looked after his family.

An hour later Harry calmed down enough to talk. "I'm Sorry; I got your cloak all wet."

"Nothing that a wave of my wand can't fix. Harry, I want you to know that you are family, Malfoy's always look after our family, even the ones we didn't know about."


	2. Chapter 2

Lucius handed Harry a few tissues that were sitting on the table across from them, after Harry wiped away excess tears and blew his nose, he relaxed back into his uncle and gave a minute to think about everything clearly.

Lucius could for the moment only think of one thing; Getting Harry seen to by Gringotts Healers. Lucius had to know the damage done to his Nephew.

After a few more minutes Harry and Lucius walked out of the room they were borrowing and back into Manager Ragnok' Office, Lucius made a beeline over to the Goblin and requested his best Healers to look over his Nephew.

Harry seated himself at the table he was originally at, looking over the Potter Family contents and adding up what had been stolen from his family fortune. Draco had found out minutes after his father had. 'Harry Potter is my cousin' running through his head, he silently passed the parchment over to Snape, while he sat in a daze. When his father and cousin came back into the room, Draco made a decision to help his cousin and let bygones be bygones. Standing up he straightened his robes and walked over to Harry.

Draco stood in front of Harry and held out his hand. "Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy and I recently found out that you are my cousin. "

Harry stared at the hand and decided to let Bygones be Bygones, taking the offered hand Harry introduced himself. "Hello, Draco Malfoy it's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Harry Potter, I have never had to the chance to meet family or know that family existed. I am excited to being able to get to know you, cousin.

Would you like to help me look over at the Potter Family assets and see exactly what was stolen from me?"

Draco looked at his cousin and smirked he was impressed, after all the shit Draco had given Harry over the years; Harry just put it all behind him. Together they got to work, sorting and calculating.

Severus Snape sat in his chair had long gone over the parchment and was now looking back over the last six years. Lucius had come and sat next to him not saying anything for a few minutes, letting Snape come back to himself.

"I have asked Ragnok for his best healers to come and see Harry, they should be here soon. Are you ok my friend?"

Snape sighed "No I am not ok, how can I be? Potter was right, I never saw Harry, I only ever saw James and with that I have ignored him and in turn I have left him to endure this abuse. I don't understand how I never saw it, I could spot an abused child a mile away, but not potter? He is a child! I don't understand, Lucius I just don't understand how I could have missed the signs staring me in the face for Six years."

Lucius listened and decided to ask the Healers to run scans over all of them, it's better to be safe than sorry.

The Healers arrived not long after Lucius made his latest decision. They were Vampire's, the best of the Healer kind. Vampire Healers were the best of the best; their abilities were a godsend to the Healer industry. They could hear an irregular heartbeat before the patient entered the facility, they could see any bind on someone's magic, basically they could see magic. Mostly their blood could heal any infection in the human body; they would often donate their blood to the Muggle world.

The Vampires entered the room and immediately hissed in anger. They looked at Harry and then Snape, they spilt up, one went to Harry, and one went to Snape.

Andromeda Maganti was a 2000yr old Vampire. Once Andromeda entered the room he could see the binds on the young one, he looked over to the other wizards and could see some minor deflections made on their persons, hissing in anger he glided across the room to the young one.

"Hello young one, my name is Andromeda Maganti, I am a healer. Would it be ok if I just ran a few tests on you?" Harry looked up and nodded; Andromeda led Harry over to a different seat and began casting diagnostic spells on the young one. A parchment appeared next to him and began filling in.

Andromeda growled at all the deflections made on this young one and started to do the damage. The Healer using a small blade sliced open his hand and bled in a small vile, handing it over to Harry he coaxed him into drinking it.

Harry watched at the healer sliced into his hand, filled the vile and handed it to him. "Please drink my blood, it will heal the scars you have on your body and heal all of your bones." Harry took the vile and drained it, surprisingly it didn't taste like copper, it tasted like something sweet and Harry couldn't put his finger on it. At once the blood started working through his body, healing everything in sight, including his eye sight.

Harry took off his glasses and gasped, his eye sight was clear. It was amazing he could see everything clearly, full 20/20 vision now.

The other vampire came over to join his partner; Ricardo Levi. Ricardo picked up the parchment and read through it, learning from his pervious patient that the Malfoy's were the young ones only living family, Ricardo went and bought over the Uncle, sitting him down next to his Nephew.

Ricardo started speaking to both of them. "Your Nephew has had a serious bind cast onto his magic and magical abilities, with your permission and help we would like to take it off, it is life threatening for your Nephew to even have it on for as long as he has."

Lucius looked alarmed and worried. "Do whatever you have to do to take it off. I just want my Nephew safe."

The Healers nodded and got to work, taking some blood from Lucius and injecting it into Harry, then speaking a long incantation to remove all bindings and glamour's. Once the incantation had stopped the healers and Lucius stepped away from Harry as he started to glow. A bright white light started to surround Harry, then it started to get brighter and brighter till they couldn't see Harry anymore; a burst of pure energy erupted from Harry and knocked those who were standing off their feet, the windows in the office shattered and the building shook. The glowing light faded and returned to Harry.

The power running through his body was breathtaking, his body felt incredible like he was reborn. Lucius was staring wide-eyed at him, the Vampire's looked extremely happy with their work; they conjured a mirror and handed it to Harry.

Harry no longer looked like a mini James. No he looked different; his had the Malfoy platinum colour patches throughout his head, his hair was longer and straight that he would now have to tie back, his eyes a darker green with silver around the edges. The vampire blood had repaired his body and now Harry could stand a little taller, his nose matched his Uncles and he had the Potter chin. All in all Harry Potter looked very handsome.

"Wow, I look amazing!" Harry cried which cause his cousin to laugh.

The vampires preened at their great work and then Andromeda spoke; "The blood we took from your uncle allowed the spell to work properly without causing us Magical strain, My blood had healed your body of its scars and neglect that you have suffered, you will of course need nutrition potions for Four weeks and a good diet and exercise from now on.

On a more important issue, I discovered during the scan that you have a Horcrux attached to you, around your scar, a Horcrux is a dangerous piece of magic, with your permission we would like to remove it."

Lucius and Snape gasped at the Mention of Horcrux and Harry. They looked at each other, everything else fell into place. There had to be others!

Lucius spoke up while Harry was fingering his scar. "It's my understanding that Horcruxes give off certain energy that can only be recognized by the caster or the object itself. If you removed the Horcrux from my Nephew would he still be able to feel the others?"

Ricardo answered this. "Yes, Harry will still feel the others until they are destroyed. I understand that Voldemort gave Harry this scar, then yes if you found them all and destroyed them, Voldemort would indeed be a soulless monster."

Harry signed a bit annoyed at Voldemort "Great not only do we have to find god knows how many Horcruxes but also something that can destroy them."

Andromeda laughed at Harry's sour expression. "Hmmm it is my understanding that you, young sir killed a basilisk with the Sword of Godric Gryffindor when you were 12. The thing about the Sword of Gryffindor is that it takes in only what makes it stronger. You destroyed the Diary with what?"

Harry's eyes brightened once he worked it out. "The Horcruxes can be destroyed with the Sword."

Ricardo smiled and picked up another bit of Parchment. "Harry with taking the bind off your magic, we also unlocked your magical abilities. You have two elements; Fire and Wind. Now you will have to practise with the elements but once you get it, it will become second nature to you."

After talking for a few more minutes and then they left. Harry found out that Snape did indeed see his abuse and did go to Dumbledore only to be obliviated each and every time and having Loyalty charms placed on him, to stay loyal to Dumbledore and ignore the signs and condition of one Harry Potter.

Harry felt terrible for yelling at him, especially since it was just proven that Snape did see him, did try and help him only to be obliviated for it and dosed with loyalty charms.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I forgot last chapter that the Horcrux will be removed after every other one is found and destroyed. I am sorry for completely forgetting that bit. **

Harry hoped that Snape and he could start anew. Carefully Harry walked over to where Snape was sitting "Professor, I want to apologise for yelling at you and also blaming you earlier, I hope we can move forward from this."

Snape stared at Harry in shock; 'this boy after going through years of abuse and neglect, even after his unfair judgement of the boy, and he comes to apologise for his behaviour before!'

Snape stood up and pulled a shocked Harry into his arms. "You have nothing to apologise for, nothing. I am proud of you and I am sorry that I was as naïve to think that the Headmaster had a heart. I would like to start again, you are not your father, and you are just a young man who has had an unfortunate starting in life.

Lucius, Draco and I are here for you."

Snape held Harry for a little while longer not admitting to himself how good it felt to have this young man in his arms holding on to him firmly.

Harry pulled back, wiping a few tears away that escaped from his eyes.

"What is our next move?" Harry asks wondering how long they had been there and if the Order was wondering where they were.

Draco stepped forward and slung his arm over Harry's shoulder. "I know what you're thinking and no they probably aren't worrying about us, more like they are waiting for us to get back. In Gringotts you can spend 2 yrs in here and on the outside you wouldn't have lost anytime.

It's pretty convenient that's also another reason Gringotts stays open 24/7. So it is really up to you, do you wish to let the Order know you know or play the game?"

Manager Ragnok spoke up before Harry could respond. "Perhaps Mr Potter you would like to become emancipated to become Lord Potter, as is it I have Mr Black's will for you if you will take a seat."

Harry stepped over with shaky hands and sat down for Manager Ragnok to read out his Godfathers will.

"Obliviously if this is being read, I am indeed dead, but my cub to do fear I have left you all I hold dear. Harry if you don't already know, I have named you my heir, and in my death you will become Lord Black, with my death you are instantly emancipated. I hope this serves you well my cub, I leave you the Black Family fortune, all the Property's and everything else that you will spend hours looking over. Grimmald Place is yours to do with as you please. I love you my cub, I will always be proud of you no matter what side you choose, even if it's your own.

To Remus, you already have what I left you. Your life, James would be disgusted with you, as I am.

To Dumbledore and the Order, I leave you nothing. I know Dumbledore that you chose to leave me in Azkaban leaving Harry to live a nightmare for 10yrs. It's the road to hell that is paved with good intentions, so I hope your greater good was worth it."

Ragnok put down the Parchment and filed it away for another reading in two weeks' time.

Harry smiled through the obvious tears falling for his Godfather. "I would pay to be the fly on the wall when Lupin and Dumbledore hear that."

Ragnok promised that could be arranged as he left the room.

Harry now had to figure out if he wanted to play the game, 'Let the Order and Dumbledore know, or Work from the inside out.' After thinking for a good 25 minutes Harry made the decision to destroy them, the Order from the inside out and the Dark side whenever he got the chance. They wanted a war; he was going to give them a fucking war. No mercy, he would take control of his life and destroy them.

The other three occupants noticed the look in his eyes and gulped; not knowing if it was a good thing for them or not.

Harry turned to the three occupants. "My wish is to take control of my life and put an end to this war. First I need to know if you are with me."

"Of course." Spoke his uncle, the other two nodded.

"It's time to play. The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin; it's time to let the Snake out. I am going to continue on my 'friendship and obedience' with Dumbledore and his Order, in the meantime gathering information to destroy them, publicly first. Draco can you help me gather any information, any dirty little secrets about the little blood traitors and the Muddy one.

Uncle, I know I am asking a lot, but we won't win this war or the takeover of Britain Wizarding World if we don't do something about the overwhelming number of Death Eaters walking around, and since you and Draco are in the Death Eater circles, I can't think of anyone better to kill them from the inside out. Of course start with the absolutely loyal ones, kill them silently if possible, no need to draw attention to yourself. Once the true culling of Death Eaters start I wonder how many will be willing to join if it looks like they will just to be killed.

Professor, start thinking of how you would like to run Hogwarts if you were headmaster; because once Dumbledore is out of the picture, Hogwarts is going to need a strong Headmaster whose first priority is to protect the students, not magical artefacts and secrets.

Also Uncle of there is any books on ParselMagic I would like to read them, anything to do with parcel mouths and magic I need to get my hands on. Professor, could we please start Occlumancey again? I need to protect my mind from both sides."

Lucius, Draco and Snape agreed to their assigned tasks, the Occlumancey lessons would start as soon as they got back to Grimmald place; taking Harry away from the traitors as much as possible. Severus putting a glamour on Harry so he appeared to be the same 'Harry Potter' that everyone was used saw. After working out each other's plans they left for Grimmald place.


	4. Chapter 4

Grimmald Place General POV

Harry and his team of destruction walked in to Grimmald Place, just before they opened the front door; Professor Snape spelled their scents fresh to throw off the werewolf.

"HARRY!" squealed Ginny and Hermione. Harry wondered if they practised this routine in the mirror before it was unleashed onto his expecting self.

Harry was smothered in hugs from his 'Friends' before being herded off upstairs so the Order members could have their meeting. Ron pulled Harry away from the Girls and coaxed him into a game of chess; Harry smiled and played the game.

Downstairs the Malfoy's were being interrogated for their information about the War and Voldemort. Moody was the least impressed, after interrogating Draco Malfoy for an hour on his information, Draco Snapped. His father and Snape were trying to get Moody to lay off Draco, but he wouldn't.

"If you don't like the information we risk our lives getting for you, then you can fucking well get it yourselves!" snarled Draco as he walked out of the room and upstairs.

Moody grumbled about Kids these days and threw Lucius a death glare only to be met with a fiercer one. Lucius was raging about the treatment of his son to these people, but was glad he found out Harry was his Nephew, he was only to please to be able to help destroy the Order and the Dark Lord. Lucius turned to Dumbledore and spoke with a steel edge in his voice.

"We don't know if Black left this Place to Draco or not, but if he did I would call off your Dogs or this place will no longer remain the Orders Headquarters!" Lucius stormed out of the room to find his son, Snape sneered and threw them a disgusted look before following.

Dumbledore looked generally shocked at the thought of Draco having control of this place. It never crossed his mind that, it might happen. Now he was even more determined to get control over the Black will before his plans could fall through, he wouldn't allow the Malfoy heir to get his slimly mittens on this place, he needed it to keep Harry prison here, until it was time for Harry to do his duty.

Over the next week Harry played the game with the traitors and had proper Occlumancey lessons with Professor Snape. Lucius had told Harry what had happened in the meeting and he was rightly furious, he kept fishing for info to publicly humiliate the Light side, information that Skeeter would chew both her arms off for.

Harry wrote a letter to Manager Ragnok stating that as Lord Potter Black he would for security purposes like what his Godfather wrote in the Will about him, hidden and not mentioned in the Will reading at all. As well as adding that 'Lord Black' gave 12 Grimmald Place to Draco Malfoy for a safe haven. As in the Will it would appear that Sirius Black stated in, not the current Lord Black.

Ragnok wrote back confirming the changes and sending out invitations to the Malfoy's to attend the Will reading.

Another week passed and it was time for the Black Will Reading. As promised Dumbledore forbid Harry from attending and Harry went up to his room, yelling at his friends to leave him alone. Warded his room fully against intrusion and took a Portkey that Ragnok sent 10 minutes before the Order Members were set to leave.

Harry arrived in Gringotts and was ushered to the Will Reading Room and given a special black cloak to wear, it hid him from view, Moody's eye wouldn't see him, the Werewolf wouldn't smell him and Dumbledore definitely wouldn't see him, he was for all purposes not there; like an invisible fly on the wall.

Dumbledore, Moody, Lupin and the Malfoy's made their way into the Will Reading Room, took seats at the offered table and waited for the Goblin to start.

Ragnok took out the Will, cleared his throat and spoke in a clear – no nonsense voice.

"Today you have attend to hear the Will reading of the Last Lord of the most noble and ancient house of Black.

Ahem,

To Remus Lupin, I leave you with what you already have; your life, James would be disgusted with you, as am I. (Lupin narrowed his eyes and shrugged it off.)

To Albus Dumbledore I leave you nothing! I know you left me in Azkaban, sentencing Harry to a nightmare for 10 years. The Road to hell is paved with good intentions; I hope your 'Greater Good' was worth it.

And lastly but not least I leave Number 12 Grimmald Place to one Draco Lucius Malfoy in the hopes that he uses it as a safe haven.

Lord Black."

Draco stepped up, smirking as he received the proper keys to Grimmald place and sat back down next to his father.

Dumbledore stood, his eyes no longer twinkling. "What about young Harry, Black just left him nothing?"

Ragnok didn't bother to answer Dumbledore, it was widely known throughout the Goblin Nation that Albus Dumbledore was not to be trusted. Ragnok after learning about the Horcruxes decided to sweep through every vault in the building to find any. As it was in one Bellatrix Lestranges Vault, Helga Hufflepuff's cup was found to have dark magic surrounding it. Goblin Magic can remove Horcruxes and it was in the processing of removing the Horcrux from the ancient cup.

Ragnok had already sent a missive to Lord Potter Black explaining this and offering to do it for me, which pleased Harry immensely. The Goblins were also being targeted by Voldemort and not getting any help from the Ministry; But Harry was willing to help.

Ragnok walked out of the room with the will, leaving Dumbledore fuming wondering what happened to the Black Fortune. Lucius and Draco left, leaving Lupin, Moody and Dumbledore.

"What could have Black done with the Fortune, surely it won't just stay in the vaults." Lupin expressed.

Dumbledore shook his head. "If no Heir of Sirius Black comes to claim it within the next 15years then the money gets transferred to a charity of Blacks choice of a family of his choice and only the Goblins hold that kind of information.

Well at least the fortune has been kept out of Potters hands. Damn I could have used that money!

Moody for the time being until we can kill off the Malfoy's and Snape I need you to hold off on harassing them. Now let's get back, we have work to do." They walked out of the room leaving a fuming Harry Potter, who waited until they left to take the Portkey back.

Harry arrived back in his room shaky; he would not let Dumbledore take the only family he had left back. He called for his most faithful friend. "Dobby"

Dobby had cleaned and healed Harry the best he could after his uncle was finished with him. Dobby had often bought food to Harry when he was near on passing out from the lack of it at Private Drive, Dobby secretly helped Harry with his chores at Private Drive. Harry repaid Dobby by treating him like an equal, making sure Dobby had enough warm clothes and replacing his worn boots.

Dobby popped into Harry's room. "What can Dobby be doing for Harry Potter Sir?"

Harry patted the spot next to him, sitting on the bed and waited for Dobby to be seated next to him. "Dobby, you are my most best and trusted friend, the last thing I want to do is hurt you, but I was wondering if you would like to bond with me? Times are getting dangerous now Dobby and I want you safe, you are my family." Harry was thankful that he thought to put up a silencing charm around his room.

Dobby as expected launched himself into Harry's arms and wrapped his tiny arms around Harry's neck. Harry held onto Dobby, he truly did love this little Elf. As Harry held on Dobby he told him everything that had happened over the last two weeks, Harry never left anything out.

Dobby listened carefully and never let his hold on Harry go, Dobby loved his Wizard and was terribly angry to hear that all of his friends were never his REAL friends and were getting paid to spy his Wizard.

Harry was exhausted from the day's events and telling Dobby everything. Not long after telling Dobby Harry fell back on his bed asleep, Dobby covered his Wizard up and left to go and threaten some people.

Dobby popped into the room where Lucius, Draco and Snape were, Warding it properly he turned and faced his old master with determination.

"Dobby will be bonding with Harry Potter and being Harry Potter's best and most trusted Friend Dobby will not put up with any treachery against Harry Potter, you will always treat Harry Potter with respect or you will all pay!"

Dobby fixed them all with a hard glare and popped back out to his Wizards room to watch over his Harry Potter.

Silence.

Silence is what filled the Room Dobby just left. Draco sat stunned, totally and absolutely stunned, never in his 16 years of life had he ever been threatened by a House Elf.

"Did that just happen? Did we seriously just get our lives threatened by Dobby the House Elf?" Snape asked Lucius his oldest friend.

Lucius looked at his friend and then his son. "You don't want to mess with that Elf; I have been knocked off my feet by Dobby before."

"What! When!?" His son asked a little too eager trying and failing to hide his grin. Lucius sighed dramatically and told the story of how a 12yr old Potter who just fought and killed a Basilisk, managed to trick 'The Lucius Malfoy' into freeing Dobby. Draco howled with laughter, holding his sides as he laughed at his father's misfortune. Snape biting his lip and sniggering at his long-time friend, Snape had to admit it was rather funny hearing Lucius outsmarted by a 12yr old and then knocked on his arse by his recently freed House Elf. They all took head of the Warning Dobby had graciously gave them.

Every time Draco looked at his father he had to hide his grin in fear of getting smacked up the back of the head.


	5. Chapter 5

**I made some mistakes, last chapter. Ragnok talking about doing the Horcruxes it was supposed to say 'for free' not 'for me'. Black Fortune, 'Charity of choice OR family of choice.' Dobby part 'Paid to spy ON his Wizard.' Harry was emotionally exhausted not physically. **

Harry had bonded with Dobby and together they had formed a tighter relationship, looking after each other had become their first priorities. Becoming emancipated had helped Harry a lot in terms of having freedom. Harry played on being depressed and wanting to be alone away from his 'friends' a lot so he could study the books his Uncle had gotten for him.

Dumbledore hadn't let Harry go into Diagonalley to get his new school books, so Molly had picked them up for him. Harry was getting better at his spell work and recognising spells placed on his things and how to remove them. His new school books and cloaks were covered in loyalty and obedience charm, he took the charms off and warded his property with ParselMagic, Harry was almost fluent in ParselMagic, he had learned everything he could get his hands on; Healing, Warding, bonding, Defence, Transportation and communication spells.

Harry had set up a Vault for Dobby and put 150,000 Galleons in it for Dobby to spend on himself. Dobby had been beside himself in excitement and promptly went shopping for a new wardrobe, Dobby became the most well-dressed House Elf in existence, but he wasn't alone, Dobby also found other House Elf's that wanted to be bonded to Harry Potter and Harry with the Promise that the Elves wouldn't come to any harm bonded with his new family and Professor Snape. **(Which will now be known as Severus, permission to use his first name; granted from the man himself.)**

With secret organization from Harry and the Six House Elf including Dobby they totally cleaned out the Chamber of Secrets, the Elves carefully harvested everything they could from the dead Basilisk, putting everything in vile's and protective cases. Harry thought it all would be the perfect present for Severus, for Christmas.

Another month past and the Chamber was ready, the Wonderful elves had found 24 rooms, which Harry had handed over a Potter vault to Dobby to fully furnish the Rooms, upon Harry's insistence the Elves had given themselves Rooms and decorated them to their liking; the Elves had proper beds, proper warm linen and blankets, wardrobes with more than enough clothes and shoes then they needed, ensuites complete with a bath/shower/toilet. Every Elf was extremely happy to be treated with such kindness that they worked with smiles and never complained. Harry asked Dobby to make a big dining room with a larger long dining table with enough seats to seat all the elves and Wizards, Dobby done so happily.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny were being pestered by Dumbledore to send time with Harry and not leave him alone too much; Dobby had taken it upon himself and invisibly spied on them. So when they were being told to go find harry and keep their eyes on him, Dobby left to warn Harry.

"Thank you Dobby, could you take this to the Chamber and if you can understand what I am trying to do, please try and get something on this list finished, but only if you understand. If not don't worry about it, just put it in my room. Thank you Dobby you have been a great help."

Dobby smiled under the positive praise and picked up the project Harry was working on and disappeared to the Chamber. Harry decided that if the traitors were looking for him, he wasn't going to make it easy, taking a few short cuts he and Draco had found within Grimmald place; Harry easily found Draco and told him what was going on, his cousin smirked and pulled out a pack of Muggle cards.

The trio were looking all over Grimmald place before they finally found Harry. Smirking they walked into the room intent on grabbing Harry and entertaining him, the smirks fell from their lips when they saw that Lucius and Draco Malfoy were in there with him as well. Ginny narrowed her eyes at the game the pair were playing between them, she stalked over and plopped her arse in Harry's lap. "Hello Harry, what are _you_ playing?" Ginny tried to say in a sultry voice as a result Harry coughed and swallowed some spew that made its way up his throat.

Harry inwardly smirked, two could play this game, except they would be playing by Harry's rules and he was the only one who knew them.

"Well little sister of mine, _we_ are playing poker. Would you like to learn? I wouldn't mind teaching you." Harry smiled innocently at Ginny

Draco had to bite his tongue from laughing and keep his face void of emotion, he heard his father straighten his paper that Lucius was reading, Draco assumed that his father was have the same trouble and trying not to laugh.

There was a flash of rage in Ginny's eyes for a moment before it was gone and she laughed. 'The laugh was incredibly fake and forced' "No thank you Harry, we just wanted to see what you were doing, we'll stay and watch." Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek and moved off his lap over to the other two, sharing a look with them they sat down on the couch a little away from the pair and watched Harry play poker.

23 games later they both had lost their galleons to the master of poker, Lucius; he joined sometime after the 15th game. They were now playing 'Go Fish' Lucius left after one game, calling it childish, which promoted Draco and Harry to stick their tongues out at him and then burst into laughter. The trio looked on in anger, even though every few games Harry invited them to play, but they wouldn't, they just sat and watched. It annoyed Harry, Draco and Lucius to no end.

Dinner was called not long after Harry and Draco finished a game called 'Horseshoe'

Harry and Draco packed up the cards and left knowing that the trio was glaring behind them following.

Sitting at the dinner table was a usual affair, have a potion master on your side was helpful, Harry could now tell which of his dishes had loyalty potions in them, with a quick whispered line in ParselMagic it disabled all the potion filled foods.

Before Harry could eat, his scar flared up and he was pulled into Voldemort's mind. Harry was sure Voldemort had no idea Harry was there, the Vision lasted for almost four minutes before Harry was released.

Coming back to his own mind Harry opened his eyes only to find the Headmaster's blue eyes staring at him intently, realizing what Dumbledore was trying to do without his permission, Harry's temper flared.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU TRY AND GET INTO MY HEAD WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" Harry roared standing up.

Dumbledore looked startled at being caught and then annoyance flared as the boy had to gall to question him.

"Harry my boy, I am sorry, forgive me I was only concerned at what you saw, please tell me, my boy; what did you see?"

Harry sneered and glared at the Headmaster "It's not what I saw, it's what I heard. For a Dark Lord he has amazing taste in music!" Harry was highly amused, but only appeared pissed off to Dumbledore and everyone else in the kitchen. Harry turned and left the kitchen, stomped up the stairs and slammed the door to his room, warding it before telling Dobby what happened, Dobby smiled, popped down to the Chamber's kitchen and asked Winky to make Harry some dinner before he stuck to Dumbledore and the Order members like a fly.

As Harry ate his dinner from Winky he was planning his next move.

Dumbledore was not pleased! Not pleased at all. He had to know what song Voldemort let Harry hear, it could be important. He couldn't believe the brat yelled at him in front of everyone, oh the boy would pay for that! No one embarrasses Albus Dumbledore and gets away with it!

Harry for the next month till school started was heard humming a tune all through the house, no one could pick up the tune and place it with any song they had ever heard, not even their precious Muddy One.

The trio bugged Harry about it constantly and Granger even had the nerve to tell Harry to stop humming it. Harry never stopped, not even with a warning from the Headmaster to take Quidditch away from him in the coming school year could stop him; Harry just smiled and continued to hum.

Of course Draco, Lucius and Severus had heard the song shown to them by Harry with the Help from Dobby. They knew the song didn't mean anything, Voldemort wasn't aware Harry was pulled into his mind.

Dumbledore took away Quidditch from Harry and made Ron Quidditch captain. Harry continued to hum; it amused him to no end to see that everyone so on edge around him from humming this one song.

**Where the wild roses grow – Nick Cave & Kylie Minogue**

**They call me The Wild Rose**

**But my name is Elisa Day**

**Why they call me it I do not know**

**For my name is Elisa Day**

**From the first day I saw her I knew she was the one**

**As she stared in my eyes and smiled**

**For her lips were the colour of the roses**

**That grew down the river, all bloody and wild**

**When he knocked on my door and entered the room**

**My trembling subsided in his sure embrace**

**He would be my first man, and with a careful hand**

**He wiped at the tears that ran down my face**

**[Chorus]**

**On the second day I brought her a flower**

**She was more beautiful than any woman I'd seen**

**I said, "Do you know where the wild roses grow**

**So sweet and scarlet and free?"**

**On the second day he came with a single red rose**

**He said: "Will you give me your loss and your sorrow?"**

**I nodded my head, as I lay on the bed**

**"If I show you the roses will you follow?"**

**[Chorus]**

**On the third day he took me to the river**

**He showed me the roses and we kissed**

**And the last thing I heard was a muttered word**

**As he knelt above me with a rock in his fist**

**On the last day I took her where the wild roses grow**

**And she lay on the bank, the wind light as a thief**

**As I kissed her goodbye, I said, "All beauty must die"**

**And lent down and planted a rose between her teeth.**

**[Chorus]**


	6. Chapter 6

An Order meeting was happening everyone excluding Harry was allowed, even the trio. They promised to tell Harry everything but Harry knew they would lie to him, so Dobby took Harry's place; completely invisible of course.

Moody entered the room in a rush as he was late to arrive. "So Boy, do you have anything useful to report, or is it just crap like the last load you dumped on us. This isn't a game boy, you will get useful information or you will be replaced by someone who can do their job properly!"

Draco looked calmly at Moody before answering "The Dark Lord is recruiting teenagers from 15 and up, he no longer cares for his own rule about not joining until age 17. And so the Dark Lord has gained 22 new recruits and 15 more spies.

The Dark Lord is no longer torturing the newbies as he thinks it sets fear among his army and no one will want to join if there is a threat of torture on his soldiers. Now if the Dark Lord is displeased he makes out to be a hard done by victim, making his soldiers feel guilt for displeasing their master and so they set out with a new determination to do better." Draco finished and sat down next to his father.

Lucius was bristled with anger. These people treating his family like it was to be expected, well they would soon learn that NO ONE disrespects his family.

Lucius stood up next and began to report. "The Dark Lord is moving his Death Eaters all over the Country, they are to randomly wipe out families as they go, whether they been Muggle or Magic he no longer cares. The Death Eaters main tasks are to strike fear and cause chaos.

By next month he wants over 1000 people dead. It's completely up to the Death Eaters who they kill now, the Dark Lord Doesn't care as long as there is a massive amount of blood shed. The Dark Lord has Death Eaters watching Mr Potter's and Miss Granger's homes. They are under orders not to attack, just watch." Lucius sat down.

As the information came a few members turned grey, they knew their work load would increase and as it is they were displeased about it. Not to mention overwhelmed by the new numbers that were willingly joining him now.

Dumbledore was losing ground and he knew it, no longer could he preach to the Students at Hogwarts about making the right choice. Now with the Dark Lord no longer torturing his followers they would come from all over to join.

When Dumbledore moulded Tom Riddle into Lord Voldemort he didn't except Voldemort to learn from his mistakes and grow to be this large. Voldemort had created an army of 1000 or more soldiers, the ministry had all but failed and Dumbledore could count his Order members on his hands and still have fingers left over.

While the Headmaster was brooding the Members were whispering about what this meant for them. Severus drew an important question to everyone's attention. "When are you going to train Potter, so that he can defeat the Dark Lord?"

That drew Dumbledore away from his thoughts and he gave the only honest answer he had without the use of vertiserum; "Oh Harry won't receive any training, he has the power to defeat the Tom with his capacity to love, and love strongly, that's what will defeat Tom."

Dumbledore was met with silence, complete and utter stunned silence.

Draco exploded; "THAT'S IT? LOVE! LOVE IS GOING TO DEFEAT THE DARK LORD. LOVE! GET OUT! YOU AND YOUR PATHETIC ORDER ARE NO LONGER WELCOME AT THE MOST ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK!"

With saying that a white light surrounded the intruders and forced them out of the house, once they picked themselves off the ground they couldn't see or remember where they usually had their Order Meetings.

Harry came down at the commotion, watching the Order Members being forced out of the house; Harry had to bite his tongue from laughing at their distressed faces.

Dobby filled Harry in on the meeting and Harry decided that it was time to burn the country to make new life and so they sat at the kitchen table and drew up plans of mass assassinations, the culling would begin.

_**500 Death Eaters found dead in a Muggle church**_

_**200 Death Eaters fled to the ministry for protection and received the kiss**_

_**100 Death Eaters killed over two weeks**_

_**Bodies of known Death Eaters found burnt to a crisp**_

'_Who is killing all of these Death Eaters and why won't they come forward?'_

This was the question on most people's mind. The Order was furious that someone or a group were going around on a killing spree, it made them feel useless. Harry wasn't with them and the Trio promised to find out what was going on in that head of his at school.

Harry was practising his elemental and ParselMagic powers on the unsuspecting Death Eaters. Harry had a rage deep inside him, a feel of betrayal that reached places in his soul and settled there, by killing any Death Eaters they could get their hands on, saved any unsuspecting Wizard or Muggle.

Harry's new motto for his family was 'A Family that slays together stays together!'

Lucius took Harry to meet his Grandparents, as they has been informed that their baby girl / Lucius' twin sister didn't die, she was stolen and grew up believing she was a Muggleborn who in turn married into the Potter Pureblood Family, thinking she gave birth to a 'Half-blood' Son – Harry Potter.

Understandably; Abraxas and Athena Malfoy were distraught to find out and demanded their Son and Severus Snape to tell them everything about their daughter, Severus dug through his personal belongings and got every picture he could find of 'Lilly Evans' starting from when she was young girl, to her Hogwarts years and her wedding photo. Even though Merci Anne Malfoy grew up believing her name was Lilly Evans the Muggleborn and even though she had a strong Glamour on to hide her real features; Her real parents were beyond happy that she had a life, it was better than thinking she had died as an infant.

Harry met his Grandparents Portraits without his glamour on and spent hours on end talking about his life and his goals for the future. Harry listened to his Grandparents words and even though they were Portraits now, it still warmed his heart to know that he had a family now. With his Grandparents Permission Harry taken two empty portraits to the Chamber of Secrets and placed them in the meeting room, so that Abraxas and Athena could visit whenever they wanted to.

Harry's occlumancey lessons with Severus had finished as Harry had now mastered the art of keeping everyone out of his head.


	7. Chapter 7

Severus POV

Potter had finally grown up for Severus' liking, but he had to admit he was a tad scared by the power the young man held. Harry had picked up Occlumancey with determination; never taking any failure lightly, he strived to improve. To see this young man, finally grow u was breath taking; he no longer wore the Glamour, Harry and Draco worked out daily, turning the backyard into their training grounds. The boys asked to learn hand to hand combat, Lucius and I thought them to the best of our abilities. Harry often spared with his Uncle and I, often taking three opponents at a time, proving that he could fight his way out. Lucius and I took on the boys' education and spell work, learning the Unforgivables; Harry was the first and quickest to throw off the Imperious Curse, he could also throw a very strong Cruciatus Curse, far stronger than Voldemort could throw even in his most angered mood.

There was no doubt in my mind that Harry Potter was indeed extremely powerful. Harry's elemental powers were increasing, Lucius and I had captured 10 Death Eaters for the boys to practise on, they had 5 each, and the boys came out sporting a few bruises, leaving the Death Eaters dead.

Harry asked the Elves to kidnap any Death Eaters they knew of, Lucius and I also went hunting for them. In pubs and brothels we found most of our pray, most others were at the ministry or in their homes. It was a piece of cake for the Elves to break into the houses and get the Death Eaters; most of the victims' House Elves turned a blind eye to what was happening to their 'Masters'. It certainly changed Lucius' attitude of the Creatures.

Lucius went home to the Malfoy Manor and freed his elves, some of them didn't want to leave and for that Lucius was grateful. Lucius gave his elves proper clothes and uniforms to wear, proper rooms to sleep in, he no longer allowed his elves to punish themselves and he didn't abuse them. The Elves were ordered to learn proper English, reading and writing skills. The Elves had 2 days off a week whenever they wanted them, paid a Galleon a week and in turn Lucius gained more Elves that came to bond with him and their complete loyalty to himself and his family.

With almost 500 Death Eaters caught the boys' killing skills improved, Harry wanted to experiment with his Elemental Powers; with his Fire and Wind powers, Harry created a deadly Fire storm, it was truly beautiful and destroyed everything in its path.

Harry came up with an idea to trap the Death Eaters and Voldemort in a fire storm and put more power in to it, once all the Horcruxes are destroyed them its only Voldemort. Harry wanted to trap him in the fire storm until there was nothing of Voldemort left.

Lucius POV

Knowing that House elves could turn a blind eye and the result was that their Masters would be kidnapped and god knows what scared me into opening my eyes and treating my Elves with the respect and care they deserved.

Every parents dream is to see your child amount to something more than they are. My child was born into a war; I was born into a war. Would I let my possible grandchild be born into a war? NO!

Did I hate that my child was a killer? YES! But this is what happens when one is born into war. Its kill or be killed. Not much of a choice, my son is strong, stronger than I ever was, smarter than I ever was and for that I am proud of my son. This war will end this year! Of that I am positive, my nephew is strong, I will be the best Uncle/Father I can be to him, Harry has not had an easy life and it astounds me that the boy isn't aiming to be a Dark Lord, even though he has every reason to, instead he wants to live in free peace.

Harry my Nephew/Son wants equality for all species in Britain and I will help him achieve his dream, for our children's future. Werewolves ask to be bitten, Vampires didn't ask to be turned, Elves didn't ask to be enslaved and abused, and the Goblins didn't ask to be looked down on, even though they hold Wizards Gold. No the future of the Wizarding community had to change so no more war could arise. There was no Dark/Light and Blood, there was only magic.

Draco POV

I have come to love my cousin, I never in all my life had someone who was in the same situation as I. Harry and I share everything now, he has come to be my brother, we often talk about the future and we want for the future. Harry has helped me understand that there is no blood purity, just magic. Sometimes there was just something's that couldn't be explained and the origin of Magic and where it comes from is one of those. Yes you could breed to make sure that magic continued through the families and sometimes squibs were born and sometimes Muggles were born with Magic.

Harry and I had an idea to call Muggleborns – 'New Bloods' and make it law so that the parents of the New Bloods had a secrecy spell put on them, to keep the Wizarding World a secret. The squibs that were born had a choice to be Obliviated and make a life for themselves in the Muggle World or keep in regular contact with their family while making a life for themselves in the Muggle/Wizarding world.

Draco and Harry wanted to live in a no discrimination world, Draco pressed that it was important to him that his future children could be friends with whoever they choose.

In-between training/killing they wrote their plans for the future down and planned. Draco and Harry didn't enjoy Killing but understood why it was necessary; for Harry and Draco it was 'Kill or be killed' and Draco wanted to live, it was as simple as that.

Harry was now known as 'Lord Potter Black.' The Gryffindor's and Dumbledore were going to be in one hell of a shock once they got back to school. Draco and Harry were looking forward to it.


	8. Chapter 8

School started in 2 days, with Dobby's help Harry had finished his project. With all the books on ParselMagic, Harry had found a way to share his Parselmouth ability. Dobby had taken Harry to buy some Snakes for his Family and hopefully if Harry played his cards right, his Lover.

Leucistic Texas Rat Snake – Lucius - Echo

Indigo Eastern Rat Snake – Severus - Azia

The Iridescent Shieldtail – Draco - Armione

The Emerald Tree Boa – Harry - Aldora

Harry bought all the Rare Snakes at a shop in Knockturn Alley, they were all just born a few months ago and looking for masters. They agreed to Harry's terms and allowed themselves to be bought.

Harry bought them home, drew some blood and venom from each snake and put them aside individually; Dobby and Tonky bought the snakes a huge enclosure it was set up in a big room, taking up 95% of the room at Grimmald. Tonky promised that it could be moved if Harry wished. Tonky also bought smaller Enclosures for each snake.

Harry said a spell, drew a vile of his blood and poured it between the four goblets that he had the snakes blood and venom in, whispering a Parselmouth spell over the four goblets as he mixed his blood in, once everything was finished he took the snakes out, set them on the table, asked them not to move and went to find everyone else.

"Hey Harry, What's all this?" asked Draco as he entered the room following the others. Looking over he could see four snakes and four goblets. Harry smiled and gestured that they sit down.

Harry cleared his throat and began "Well I wanted to share something special with you, that no one else besides Voldemort and I have. I researched all the books I could get my hands on and it turns out that I can share my Parseltongue ability. So here we are, I've already done the spell gotten the snake venom and blood freely and added my blood as the Parselmouth and Wha-lah, I picked up these Rare snakes earlier today and they all need masters.

"I also thought it would be very useful with Lucius' spying, if he still wants to do that of course." Harry looked away a little nervous.

Draco was the first to speak. "Wicked! I've always be madly jealous!" Draco picked up a goblet and waited for Harry's nod that it was ok to drink. Draco drank the contents in one mouthful, once he swallowed Draco frowned "_I don't feel any different?" _Draco unknowingly hissed.

Harry laughed and the snakes chuckled at Draco's words. Armione slithered over to Draco and hissed her approval while climbing up his arm to settle around his neck. "_I like you, will you be my Master? My name is Armione. I shall protect you; I shall become your most trusted friend." _Draco looked shocked then a smile took over his face, "_Yes I would like that. Hello Armione, My name is Draco; I am honoured to be your Master/Friend."_

Draco sat back into the lounge, settling back into the background, spending time getting to know his new friend.

Lucius and Severus looked at each other, at Harry and then at Draco before shrugging and pouring the fluids down their throats.

Echo slithered straight over to Lucius and presented herself to Lucius, they both took an instant liking to each other.

Azia was the same as Echo, Severus started talking about all the Potions Azia could help him with, Azia got right into it and wanted to see everything her Master does.

Harry took to Aldora and started conversing.


	9. Chapter 9

Hogwarts

The Order was no doubt pissed off with Harry; Dumbledore himself couldn't wait to get his hands on Harry. Dumbledore had given Severus the DADA job and hired Professor Slughorn for potions. His plans would not fail! Dumbledore would first hunt for the Gaunt ring.

Dumbledore perhaps should have known that muttering to himself and saying his plans out loud was dangerous even in his warded office. Dobby who was spying on Dumbledore heard everything, reported to Harry and then to Lucius.

It would be Lucius' and Severus' job to look for the Horcruxes, since having the snakes; their hunt would become so much easier since the snakes could sense ParselMagic around certain objects mainly Horcruxes.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny were fuming; they had hardly seen Harry, Dumbledore was threatening to pay them less for not doing their jobs properly. Everything had been so easy before Sirius Black died.

They were heading to Hogwarts; hopefully they would find Harry on the train and interrogate him.

Harry had given one hell of an interview with Rita Skeeter, who promised it would be publish and on the papers on the morning after Hogwarts term started. Everyone would get it with their breakfast, Harry couldn't wait.

Harry and Draco got to the platform and on to the train before the Order arrived. Harry was staying with the Slytherins to avoid the Traitor Trio.

Arriving at Hogwarts Harry had gained new friends, all in Slytherin. They had gotten to know Harry in the 8 hour train ride; Harry told them that he was fighting the war with his family and not Dumbledore. The Slytherins had surprised Harry when they cheered for him, The Slytherins were sick of being named the Dark House of Hogwarts, simply because it wasn't true. Slytherins didn't have a choice of which side of the war they wanted to join, the Light never trusts Slytherin and only uses them for spying, the Dark side expects the Slytherins to join.

After Harry and Draco gave a small speech about what they wanted for their future they had gained the highest respect.

Harry and Draco walked into the great hall, regretfully parting ways. Walking towards the Gryffindor table Harry spotted the Trio and headed for Neville, Dean and Seamus instead. All through dinner Harry ignored them and only talked to Neville, Dean and Seamus; basically apologising for not getting to know them over the last 5 years and promising to make an effort this year to gain their friendship. Harry paid no attention to Dumbledore when the Headmaster requested that Harry got to his office after dinner.

After dinner there was the usual first year rush, Harry blended into the crowd and pulled his invisibility cloak over himself, heading straight to the Chamber of Secrets for the night so no one could find him.

The next morning Harry arrived to Breakfast along with everyone else. The Trio walked in looking flustered; spotting Harry they scowled and walked over sitting next to him. The other Gryffindor's walked in, sitting down; Harry got up and joined them. The trio looked hurt and was asking him in loud voices what they had done to deserve this treatment from him. Harry gave them a cold stare and waited till the owls came with the Daily Prophet.

The owls came in dropping the morning paper, they flying off. Harry's story made front page. Dumbledore grew pale reading the title, the Trio were huddled together reading the paper.

_Harry Potter tells us his story of betrayal_

_Harry James Potter visited Gringotts bank in concern of his Vault, only to be ushered into a private meeting with the Head of the Potter Vaults, Harry having no idea that the Potters had left more to their son then the Trust fund Harry was first shown to when he was eleven. _

_Upon going over his Vault statements Harry was truly upset to find that his friends aren't really his friends. Harry had provided evidence to us that Headmaster Albus Dumbledore has been stealing from the Potter Family Vaults to pay Harry's 'Friends' _

_Harry Potter has allowed us to print the exact amount and where it went all these years. The bank statement is truly overwhelming; Harry Potter expresses his disgust at being used this way and hopes people see Dumbledore and the Families/People who have stolen from him, for who they really are._

_Weasley Family - $15.000 Galleons per year – Since 2002 to date = $75.000 Galleons_

_Ronald Weasley - $ 8.000 Galleons per year – Since 2002 to date = $40.000 Galleons _

_Ginny Weasley - $ 8.500 Galleons per year – Since 2003 to date = $34.000 Galleons_

_Hermione Granger - $ 9.000 Galleons per year – Since 2003 to date = $36.000 Galleons_

_Remus Lupin - $ 10.000 Galleons per year – Since 1991 to date = $160.000 Galleons_

_Dumbledore had also taken out a total of $20.000 Galleons every year since 1991 to fund the Order of the Phoenix_

"_They were being paid to be my friend and spy on me from the first time I stepped foot in the Wizarding World. These people are expecting me to Saved them from Voldemort (You – Know – Who) and they shamelessly stole from me! I didn't even know my parents had left me these Vaults. Dumbledore only told me of my trust fund vault, Dumbledore was my Magical Guardian. I didn't know anything, some people may forget but I was raised as a Muggle. _

_Why should I save them?"_

_Harry provided a memory of overhearing Headmaster Dumbledore give orders to his 'Friends' this reporter has written everything from that conversation down and been given permission to share it with you all. _

"_Dumbledore called the meeting to order as everyone settled down. Dumbledore spoke; "The new school year is starting and as we know, Sirius Black died to his own and Harry's stupidity. Now I need, you three to be more useful this year, as such I will pay you all extra for being friends with young Harry. Now Miss Weasley your job is to get closer to Harry, by the time the war is over you will become Lady Potter. Mr Weasley and Miss Granger, this year you will both receive defence training, your job is as always keep Harry ignorant of the Wizarding World. Now on the last note before our spies, Professor Snape and Harry arrive here, is Sirius's Will reading is in two weeks, Harry is absolutely not going. I can only imagine what Black must have left him. If young Harry writes to you Remus asking any questions, it is imperative that you keep him in the dark."_

_Harry Potter was seen showing his hurt and betrayal from his friends as tears flowed down his cheeks. _

"_I know I am the chosen one, who has to save everyone from Voldemort, but I am not going to even try until the Wizarding World proves to me that they deserve to be saved. Dumbledore has too much power, everyone follows what he says, and no one questions him on anything! But did you know that Voldemort's name is actually Tom Riddle and when he was a student at Hogwarts, every year Tom had to go back to an abusive orphanage where he was constantly beaten, abused and neglected. _

_Dumbledore convinced Headmaster Dippit that Tom Riddle was making the stories about the orphanage up, forcing Tom to go back every year. Dumbledore officially made a weapon, is it really any wonder Tom Riddle went dark and turned into Voldemort the Dark Lord. _

_My childhood wasn't much different from Tom Riddle's I was abused by my 'family' I was forced to cook full meals for them by age 5, I was beaten and abused to the point that my Uncle nearly killed me, I told Dumbledore hoping that he would help me, but Dumbledore only ignored my pleas for help and sent me back every year where the abuse got worse for being a 'FREAK' going to a 'FREAK SCHOOL' _

_How many other students past and present have got to Headmaster Dumbledore for help only to be turned away? _

_So until things change in the Wizarding world, for the BETTER and people start thinking for THEMSELVES then I will not attempt to get rid of the Weapon that Dumbledore single handily created and then again single handily created another weapon to destroy his first. _

_Please remember that my parents died for me, my mother stood up to Voldemort and said NO! Yes she lost her life, but she died for her son, she died saying NO to Voldemort. If you want to live start standing up and start fighting back! Don't let Voldemort and his minions control you! You are better than them! You are stronger then they are! _

_I am a 16yr old teenager who had been dragged up instead of raised, all thanks to one man, ALBUS DUMBLEDORE. _

_I will fight for my right to live. _

_To the people that have stolen and lied to me for 6 years, I will never forget and I will never forgive!"_

_This reporter was amazed and stunned at the vow that Harry Potter had made on his life and magic for all the information and interview to be the truth. As you can see Harry Potter is still alive and can still perform magic. _

_**(Photo of Harry Potter making Vow and Doing a spell after)**_

_We at the Daily Prophet hope that the Wizarding World listens to Harry Potter's advice; we also hope that those responsible for creating the Dark Lord and treating our saviour like a piece of meat are brought to justice. _

Whispers filled the Great Hall as they finished reading the Daily Prophet. Albus Dumbledore had his head in his hands as the rest of the stuff glared at him and McGonagall. Hermione and Ginny were crying at being found out, Ron was pasty white and looking down at the table trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

Harry locked eyes with Draco and they shared a small smirk. The Head Boy and Girl of Hogwarts stood up, marched over to the trio, the HG (Ravenclaw) roughly grabbed the girls by their hair and dragged them, whimpering and crying out of the Great Hall, the HB (Slytherin) dragged Ron over to Harry, Harry stood up and punched him full force in the nose, shattering it upon impact, watching as Ron cried out and clutched his nose, while being dragged out of the Hall.


	10. Chapter 10

To my fans; I am deeply sorry but I have just lost my idea and story line for Love, Family, Revenge.

Please if anyone would like to adopt it, I would appericate it!

Please PM me if you want this story, I would hate for this story not to be finished.

I am so sorry to let you all down :(

Please dont lose faith in me :/

Looking forward to someone wanting this story :)


End file.
